


A Capsule in the Wind

by Saiyan Tails (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Family Bonding, Hiatus, Humor, Soap Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Saiyan%20Tails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curious over his wife's infatuation with  the soap opera "A Capsule in the Wind," he begins to watch it and finds himself addicted. This crazy, comedic soap brings the family closer together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a wonderful idea my sister and I came up with. The only problem is that the main plot is the soap opera, and 1) I don't know how to work the soap opera's plot in without it taking over completely, 2) The soap opera's plot spans time and I'm not sure how best to transition through this time frame, and 3) I don't really feel motivated to write it anymore. 
> 
> However, I still think this is a wonderful idea, and the plot we came up with for the soap opera is hilarious, so anyone feel free to write this story. And if you do, please let me know so I can read it!

Vegeta entered the kitchen and looked around. It smelled like roasted chicken and a tangy sauce which caused his stomach to let out a non-too soft growl.

“I’m hungry. Is the food done?”

“Just a minute,” Bulma called from the sofa.

He hadn’t noticed the colorful television set until now. It showed a woman writing at a desk. The camera zoomed in onto her scrawling script.

Her voice echoed the shown words, _He brought me into the spaceship constructed out of what looked like iron. Rich colors of green and purple filled my vision._

The image changed to a futuristic spaceship filled with actors clad in cheap alien garb.

“Woman, what the hell are you watching?” He raised an eyebrow with slight interest.

“Shh, I’ll tell you about it during the commercial.” Annoyed, he obediently shut up and plopped onto the sofa beside her. Bulma didn’t even look over at him, her attention squarely focused on the television set. He redirected his own attention to the screen.

He had missed a bit of dialogue, but her voice-over was still continuing.

_Slowly, I began to see beyond his harsh exterior. When he held me I could feel deeper emotions. I could see a hint of love buried in his eyes._

It showed the woman and the alien getting pretty physical. While Vegeta couldn't care less about the relationship, he was a bit interested by the alien context.

_Can I find a way to wake that love inside him, or will I forever be his concubine?_

The woman’s voice was replaced with a male’s. _Next time…_

Bulma stood and went to the kitchen to finish the last food preparations.

“What the hell was that?” Vegeta asked.

“My soap. It’s called _A Capsule in the Wind_. Mom got me into it.”

“It is about aliens?”

“That’s recent.”

“Recent? How long is this show?”

“It’s been going on for years,” she answered, setting some plates down.

“Years?” His eyes twitched.

“Yeah.” Bulma gave him a concerned expression. “What’s the matter?”

“You earthlings have been watching this dribble for years?”

“Hey, don’t call my soap dribble! Watch it before you judge, Mr. I think it’s all on Hulu. K, buddy I’m making you start at episode one right now.” She grinned.

Bulma reentered the living room after her bath to find Vegeta staring transfixed at the television. “Sweety, are you coming to bed?”

“Not until I find out if Judy really is Judas after a sex change.”

Bulma laughed. “You’ve really gotten into this haven’t you?”

Vegeta stiffened with a scowl. “It’s research.”

“Sure it is,” she teased. “Well, whenever you finish up just come to bed, okay? I’ll be waiting,” she said seductively, but Vegeta’s eyes were back on the television. She sighed before heading toward the bedroom.

Trunks burst down the stars. “Morning, Dad!” He glanced at the television. “What’cha watching?” He tilted his head at the screen.

“A soap for grownups. Just go eat some cereal or something.”

“Jeez, Dad, you don’t have to treat me like a kid. What, they have sex on there or something? No biggy.” Trunks anticipated a retort, but instead his father just stared intently at the screen. He huffed, pouring some cereal like he’d been told.


	2. Soap's Plotline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bits of the plotline for the soap that we came up with. My notes were more bullet points than grammatical sentences, so I cleaned it up somewhat. The last bits were just specific quotes I was going to add to the fic.

Kate Austen is writing a novel. Chris Ferris is an alien. He abducts Kate as his concubine and she writes everything down. There, she melts down his heart so that they fall in love. She talks him into returning to Earth with her, but they crash land and he gets brain cancer causing amnesia. She tries to regain his love while hiding the fact that he is an alien from him. However, he has strange alien abilities that she keeps having to cover for.

**In her novel:**

Samantha Oliver and Baxton Brooks are brother and sister who were separated at birth. She gets pregnant with their incest child. Samantha feels guilty, so she goes to a convent. But then she is told the child will die if they not drink her milk. So, she is forced to leave the convent. Baxton tempts her to be back in the relationship.

Lala Davis is pretending to be someone else. Has plastic surgery to look like old woman Garturd (Gertty) Clementine. She's actually someone famous undercover. Checking up on her old lover, Judas Mcarthy who is now a transwoman going by Judy.  

**In real life:**

Samantha and Baxton are not brother and sister. They do have child, but Samantha cheats with Reynoldo Bernard and goes to the convent out of guilt.

Baxton is like "No! It’s okay cause I cheated with Vanesa Witman."

"You hoe bag."

 

“to find out if Heather Gramham really is the missing 78th princess of Richardson.” -The narrator talking about the next episode preview

  

“Susie was devastated when her daughter Quin died, it was very emotional. But I never quite feel as much for David and Kristy with their drug problems. I mean, yeah I want to see if they ever sober up, but this is much more interesting.” -I think this was supposed to be Bulma talking


End file.
